Félin
by Midwintertears
Summary: Oh, viens mon beau chat, sur mon cœur amoureux, plante-y tes griffes et dévore-le, je le veux. Colle ta tête sur ma poitrine, frémis de toutes tes vibrisses ! Vas-y feule, rugis, miaule, et ronronne ! Tu aimes les caresses, n’est-ce pas ? Tu en raffoles !


Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Félin

Pairing : Ron/Draco (toujours, à jamais, mon couple préféré)

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JK Rowling (parce que quelqu'un pensait que c'était le cas?). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est triste, si on y réfléchit, car je voudrais bien que Ronnie et Dray soient à moi !

Avertissement : slash, PWP & lime

* * *

**Félin**

_Viens, mon beau chat, sur mon cœur amoureux ;_

_Retiens les griffes de ta patte,_

_Et laisse-moi plonger dans tes beaux yeux,_

_Mêlés de métal et d'agate._

_Lorsque mes doigts caressent à loisir_

_Ta tête et ton dos élastiques,_

_Et que ma main s'enivre du plaisir_

_De palper ton corps électrique_ (1)

* * *

Ma couverture, d'un vert impérial foncé et profond — une vraie couverture de Serpentard —, ne recouvre que la moitié inférieure de son corps, le rebord repose sur ses reins souples.

Il dort couché sur le ventre, entièrement nu, la tête tournée vers moi, les yeux fermés, et il a l'air paisible. C'est mon félin. Le mien. Il a une fourrure rouge et des taches de son qui lui donnent un côté léopard. Ses cheveux sont soyeux et assez longs, on dirait presqu'une crinière. Il a un corps très souple, et assez musclé mais pas trop.

Il se réveille, il s'étire, et…il se rendort aussitôt. C'est paresseux, un félin, ça dort tout le temps, parfois jusqu'à dix-huit heures par jour! Ça se prélasse, ça va chasser de temps à autres, ça mange, ça joue parfois, mais le sommeil est leur principale activité.

Mon Ron est un vrai flemmard, mais je dois dire que le voir dans un lit n'est pas un spectacle désagréable. Surtout quand il n'y dort pas. Surtout quand il ne porte aucun vêtement. Surtout quand il me laisse le contempler. Surtout quand il s'enroule avec langueur dans les draps comme un chaton espiègle, quand il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure comme s'il voulait laper une goutte de lait restée sur ses babines, regard provocateur à l'appui, et le tout signifiant « Marre du Sheba™, du Felix™ et du Wiskas™ ! Aujourd'hui, au menu: petit serpent blond ! »

Oh, plante tes griffes dans mon cœur et dévore-le !

Nous autres Serpentards, cherchons à comprendre les Gryffondors, il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un écrive _Le guide du panthera leo _(2), parce qu'il n'y a pas un Gryffy qui ressemble à un autre. Et certains Gryffondors n'ont rien à voir avec un lion.

Granger, par exemple. Rien de félin chez cette nana. Le concept de paresse lui est étranger, et elle n'a rien d'une minette. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle appartient à la famille des rongeurs, quant à l'espèce, j'hésite entre le rat de bibliothèque et le castor. Elle aime tellement boulotter, je la vois bien construire un barrage avec des bouquins en énonçant le slogan suivant : « J'ai construit mon avenir sur la science et le savoir ! »

Mais bon, ce genre de bizarreries ne s'observe pas que dans la maison rouge et or. Pour ça, Poudlard est un vrai jardin zoologique qui ne manque pas de cas intéressants. J'ai beau regarder Crabbe et Goyle, je ne leur trouve aucun point commun avec les serpents. Je pencherais pour la théorie qui raconte qu'ils constitueraient le fameux chaînon manquant, ancêtre commun des singes et des humains. Et Parkinson ? Le physique d'un pékinois, la cervelle d'une pintade et le rire d'une hyène! Ce cher professeur Rogue ? Un vampire (pas la créature fantastique mais une race de chauve-souris vivant au Mexique). D'un certain point de vue, je suis le seul Serpentard à vraiment posséder des caractéristiques ophidiennes.

Ensuite, il y a la petite Luna Lovegood qui est ce qu'il y a de plus éloigné d'un rapace qui plane autour de sa proie pour ensuite lui foncer dessus en piqué comme Potter sur un Vif d'Or…non, Lovegood est une chatonne qui joue avec des pelotes de laine, elle possède bien plus de félinité que Granger, on devrait les échanger de Maisons. Et McGonagall aussi, tant qu'on y est, elle est peut-être une animagus chat, mais elle tient beaucoup plus de la vielle crécerelle (surtout la voix !).

Je ne vais pas faire de commentaire sur les Poufsouffles, car je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher d'être méchant. Désolé.

Quant à Potter, je n'aime pas trop ça, mais il est un peu Serpentard. A moitié rouge, à moitié vert. Mais moi je veux un Gryffondor, un vrai. Un félin dans toute sa splendeur. Et il n'y a qu'une seule famille dans la communauté sorcière qui soit aussi gryffondorienne que les Malfoy sont serpentardiens. Les Weasley, bien entendu.

Quand il se déplace, il a cette démarche typiquement féline, langoureuse, leste. Il est grand, il se tient droit, majestueux. Il manquait un peu d'assurance car il était assez complexé d'être toujours dans l'ombre de Potter, mais cela est à présent du passé, car je lui ai redonné confiance en lui. C'est un conquérant, et moi je suis déjà une terre conquise.

Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron

Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron

Ronronne !

Tous les félins feulent, certains rugissent, certains miaulent, certains ronronnent.

Les lions ne ronronnent pas, mais les tigres le font. Or, Ron tient également du tigre, si on en juge par son pelage pyrochrome.

Je sais aussi qu'on peut faire un croisement entre un lion et un tigre, et alors, ça s'appelle un ligre. En fait, c'est ça, Ron doit être un ligre. Belle bête. (3)

Et moi je serais bien capable de l'enserrer entre mes anneaux jusqu'à l'étouffer et ensuite je déboiterais mes mâchoires pour le gober tout entier. Je le mordrais pour insinuer mes poisons en lui. Il sera à moi pour toujours. A moins que ce soit lui qui ne me dévore, avec ses canines puissantes et acérées et sa langue râpeuse qui lui permet d'écorcher la peau et la chaire de ses victimes.

Sois ma proie et je serai la tienne !

Je me rappelle du jour où on s'est mutuellement conquis. Il était seul dans le parc, au bord du lac. Je lui ai sauté dessus et on est tombés à l'eau. Il semblait ne pas trop apprécier ça, les lions détestent nager, les tigres adorent, mais mon ligre tenait à ce point de vue-là apparemment plus du félin à crinière que du félin à rayures. Contrairement aux reptiles qui sont d'excellents nageurs et de grands amateurs d'humidité. Tel un anaconda attaquant son déjeuner, j'ai tenté de le couler, de le noyer. Ça aurait pu marcher si le chaton ne se débattait pas autant, déchirant mes bras à coups de griffes.

On aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça, mais on a commencé à être fatigués, alors je suis sorti de l'eau. Grossière erreur! Il a également rejoint la berge, a ébroué sa fourrure et m'a envoyé un de ces regards qui signifiaient clairement : «Tu veux que je t'apprenne la chaîne alimentaire, misérable créature rampante ? Je suis le roi du règne animal, ne l'oublie pas!».

Et il s'est précipité sur moi. J'ai eu le réflex de fuir, mais comment un animal qui rampe peut-il échapper à un animal que la nature a doté de membres postérieurs qui font de lui un coureur hors pair? Il sembla devenir guépard et me coursa à travers le parc. Nous étions toujours seuls. Il me rattrapa sans peine. Il me saisit par les épaules, ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le tissu de mon uniforme trempé, recourbés comme des griffes. Il feula et rugit à profusion, et quand il eut fini son engueulade, il me demanda ce que j'avais à répondre pour ma défense.

Et là, j'ai donné ma langue au chat. Littéralement. Ma langue fourchue a fourché dans ce lapsus gestuel révélateur. Il a aimé ça et a répondu à mon baiser. Et je l'ai fait ronronner. Il suffisait de le caresser dans le sens du poil, pour ne pas qu'il se hérisse.

Un cliché sur les félins est qu'ils sont solitaires, parce que les chats domestiques ne sont pas aussi affectueux que leurs cousins canidés. Mais en réalité, certains félins sont très sociables, et les lions en sont le meilleur exemple. Les Gryffondors se déplacent toujours en bande, l'amitié est très puissante entre eux.

Mais le ligre, il est à moi, et rien qu'à moi. Parce que les tigres sont solitaires, alors Ron oscille entre ces deux tendances. Je n'ai pas pu l'arracher à ses amis autant que je l'aurais voulu, mais je le possède quand même. Pour cela, il me suffit de l'enfermer avec moi dans mon dortoir, de me déshabiller et d'attendre qu'il en fasse autant.

Il ôte un à un ses vêtements, lentement, doucement, lui qu'on prend souvent pour un empoté bourru, je jure qu'il ne manque pas de grâce dans ces moments-là! Il a une manière de tordre son corps lors de ce strip-tease sensuel qui me fait les effets les plus fous, quand je vois ses muscles couler sous sa peau solaire, ses yeux de lynx et le sourire carnassier qui se dessine sur ses lèvres…

Je dois lui faire un effet semblable, d'après le regard de désir qu'il me renvoie, je me tortille et ondule mon corps comme le serpent que je suis. Je le prends dans mes bras et je m'enroule autour de lui comme si je voulais l'étouffer.

Il me réplique qu'il ne pense pas que je sois un serpent constricteur, car ceux-ci sont généralement des espèces énormes alors qu'il me trouve plutôt fin. D'après lui, je serais plutôt un serpent venimeux, un cobra, dit-il. Tsst, je lui réponds que les cobras sont ophiophages (4) et que moi, le cannibalisme, c'est pas mon truc, je préfère manger des ligres….enfin, un seul: lui. Il réplique que c'est lui qui va me dévorer. Qu'importe qui mange qui, entre carnivores, on se comprend.

Oh, viens mon beau chat, sur mon cœur amoureux, plante-y tes griffes et dévore-le, je le veux. Colle ta tête sur ma poitrine, frémis de toutes tes vibrisses ! Vas-y feule, rugis, miaule, et ronronne! Tu aimes les caresses, n'est-ce pas ? Tu en raffoles!

Laisse-moi me plonger dans tes beaux yeux bleus électriques comme ceux dans chat siamois, avec tes pupilles noires et humides de tigre. Je m'y noierais bien. Passe-moi ta langue sur tout mon corps, vas-y, partout, n'oublie aucun endroit ! Pourlèche-toi les babines avant de m'avaler tout cru. Dresse-toi au-dessus de moi, et rugis de toute ta magnificence ! Fais de moi ce que tu veux, joue avec mon corps, pétris-le entre tes griffes, sois mon prédateur!

Et puis, une fois cela fait, fais-toi tendre et viens ronronner contre mon cœur. Je te prodiguerai toutes les caresses que tu veux, mon langoureux félin, câline-moi, je suis un serpent charmé !

Mais ça, je préfère omettre de lui dire, il serait bien capable de faire référence au symbole phallique qu'est l'animal emblème de ma Maison et de me sortir une image graveleuse comme «Pour charmer un serpent, il faut lui jouer un air de flûte!» (5). Ceci-dit, le résultat n'aurait pas été pour me déplaire, de toute façon!

Puis on fait l'amour, et c'est profondément sauvage, bestial, comme si nos instincts animaux primitifs nous revenaient et contaminaient notre passion. Un vrai retour atavique, toute la chaleur de la savane et toute la fraîcheur de la jungle réunies! Mon dos tour à tour repose sur du sable brûlant ou flotte sur une rivière avant de me jeter du haut des chutes Victoria. J'en ai la tête à l'envers, tout mon corps se déboîte et je me contorsionne autour de lui, je l'emprisonne en moi, j'enserre son corps puissant entre mes anneaux. Je le broie. Sa voix gémit et gronde, son timbre grave m'excite encore plus et attise mes envies.

Il se fait une fois dominant, une fois dominé. Une fois, il me plaque au sol et me baise furieusement, avec une violence à s'en évanouir, me fait bien comprendre qui est le maître et fait de moi ce qu'il veut.

Une fois, il se frotte contre mes jambes, comme un chaton soumis et qui ne demande qu'une chose: de l'affection, de la tendresse. Il incline sa tête et attend une caresse de ma part, parce que plus que toute chose, il a besoin de se sentir aimé.

Gentil minou, terrible prédateur. Il y a toujours eu cette dualité chez lui : il est, la plupart du temps, tellement soumis et tellement suiveur qu'il en est un fidèle compagnon, mais faut pas trop le chercher non plus, sinon, il sort ses griffes et là, il ne rigole plus. Tout est question de le comprendre et ne pas le prendre à rebrousse-poil.

Je dois être le seul à avoir trouvé cet équilibre, et Potter et Granger peuvent se brosser pour que je leur révèle mon secret. Apprivoiser Ron comme le Petit Prince apprivoise le renard (autre animal à fourrure rousse), c'est un art qu'ils ne maîtriseront jamais ! Quant à le domestiquer, n'en parlons pas…enfin, si, parlons-en: ils ne se sont jamais demandé pourquoi il partait parfois tout seul après s'être disputé avec eux ? C'est simple: Ron n'aime pas être tenu en laisse par des amis qui ne font attention à lui que quand il fait une crise de jalousie, attendent que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas pour se faire pardonner, et recommencent à le négliger quand tout se tasse…Non, aucun félin digne de ce nom ne peut supporter d'être traité ainsi!

Non, moi, je le traite comme un égal, un équivalent de moi avec des poils et des griffes, mais sans les écailles et le venin. Ben oui, je suis plus malin qu'eux, le serpent est l'animal le plus rusé, c'est écrit dans la Genèse!

Ceci dit, c'est plutôt Ron qui m'incite au péché que l'inverse. C'est aisé à comprendre: peu importe ce qu'un félin est entrain de faire, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser aux mots «langoureux» ou «sensuel» en l'observant se mouvoir. Point de zoophilie dans mes propos, les vrais félins ne me font pas cet effet, sinon, il y a déjà longtemps que j'aurais fait sa fête à Pattenrond, cette boule de poils obèse qui passe son temps à ronfler sur les genoux de la rongeuse. Non, c'est quand un humain acquiert des caractéristiques félines et que j'ai le loisir de le reluquer que mon corps en frémit de toutes parts. Quand ma peau entre en contact avec celle de Ron, ou encore avec ses cheveux doux, il y a comme un courant électrique qui me parcourt tout entier, et je ressens l'envie de m'octroyer une séance de sexe pharaonique avec ce petit sphinx flamboyant. Il a beau être aussi anglais que moi, il a l'air de contenir un raz-de-marée d'exotisme à l'état brut qui m'inonde constamment.

Chacun de ses mouvements provoque une sorte d'étincelle magique que je suis le seul à voir, et si je ne me reprenais pas aussitôt, pour continuer de jouer mon rôle de Serpentard teigneux qui a toujours du venin à cracher, je resterai paralysé devant lui, aussi béat et rougissant qu'une vierge effarouchée devant un strip-teaseur. Je m'efforce de rester tel que l'on m'a toujours connu, parce que Draco Malfoy doit rester Draco Malfoy à chaque instant, sinon les gens seraient bien fichus d'oublier qui je suis et de ne plus me voir. Ron ne rend pas cette tâche facile, il m'hypnotise, il m'impressionne. Il ne devrait pas me troubler autant, mais c'est le cas, comment rester de marbre quand je me retrouve face à lui?

Je n'accède à la volupté que quand il est en moi ou moi en lui, ébloui par des parcelles d'or qui semblent être les reflets dans ses cheveux. Je ne sais plus comment j'ai pu me passer de lui jusqu'ici, comment j'ai pu le détester autant, alors que nos vies sont intrinsèquement liées l'une à l'autre, ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, aucun de nous deux ne peux vivre sans l'autre. J'ai besoin de le voir constamment, j'ai besoin de le caresser, cela m'apaise plus que tout.

Il a été prouvé que caresser le pelage d'un chien ou d'un chat aidait les humains à se détendre, et que de manière générale, ces petits êtres constituaient une présence non négligeable utile au bonheur de leur maître. Mais avec Ron, cela dépasse ça, bien entendu. Oui, il m'apaise, oui, il comble ma solitude, oui, il me rend heureux, mais en plus, la texture de sa peau et le goût de ses lèvres sont une drogue, et la pire des addictions!

Ma couverture, d'un vert impérial foncé et profond, ne recouvre que la moitié inférieure de son corps, le rebord repose sur ses reins souples. Il est couché sur le ventre, entièrement nu, la tête tournée vers moi, ses yeux s'ouvrent et il me sourit. C'est mon félin. Le mien. Il a une fourrure rouge et des taches de douceur. Ses cheveux sont soyeux et assez longs, on dirait presqu'une crinière. Il a un corps très souple, et assez musclé mais pas trop.

Il s'étire à nouveau mais ne se rendort pas.

—Draco, j'ai envie d'être caressé !

**FIN**

* * *

(1) deux premières strophes de _Le chat_, de Charles Baudelaire, in _Les Fleurs du Mal (Spleen et Idéal)_

(2) nom latin du lion

(3) plus précisément, il s'agit du croisement d'un lion et d'une tigresse, le croisement d'une lionne et d'un tigre s'appelle un tigron, mais c'est plus rare.

(4) qui mangent des serpents, les cobras se nourrissent en fait de leurs congénères

(5) celle-là, je suis assez fière de l'avoir trouvée, n'empêche…et en même temps, je le suis moins, parce que c'est vrai que c'est graveleux…hum…

* * *

Le dernier chapitre de _Mécanique_ sera publié dans la soirée.


End file.
